The Duo Stars of Satellite
by DigitalStarry
Summary: 50 sentences about Kiryu and Yusei's relationship done for Livejournal's 1 sentence community. Spoilers up to episode 64. Rated T for mild shonen-ai.


A/N: Sentence Challenge done for 1sentence livejournal community.

Contains Spoilers up to episode 64 of the Japanese verison.

* * *

1. Comfort

Kiryu was the solid foundation in the team; he gave Yusei reason to go beyond the impossible and to find a place within the trash city.

2. Kiss

Whenever they pulled their lips together, Kiryu could taste the sweat and oil lingering on his partner.

3. Soft

"Yusei~" Kiryu smirked as he ran a finger up his soft blue hair, glaring at him with cold black irises.

4. Pain

The weight of the guilt from Kiryu's death sunk in his heart like a stone, his own martyr manner back lashing on him.

5. Potatoes

Since it was a practical and cheap food, it would be common for them to prepare organic brown skinned food for a meal.

6. Rain

The heavy rain had no effect on Yusei when he went to stop Kiryu from a costly mistake.

6. Chocolate

Chocolate was such a rare delicacy that Kiryu enjoyed, and Yusei always gave up his treat for him.

8. Happiness

He died without reaching proper satisfaction, but relieved of the bitterness between him and Yusei.

9. Telephone

Why use a separate communications device when Yusei fitted their duel disks with microphones?

10. Ears

All that was audible to Yusei was the insane laugh of Kiryu's.

11. Name

What he could only utter in disbelief was his dead older brother's name as well.

12. Sensual

The feeling was uplifting to the younger boy as he latched tightly against his leader while in distress.

13. Death

While passing on, Kiryu offered the rare gift of forgiveness while resting in Yusei's arms.

14. Sex

Kiryu was the eager one, desiring to taste every part of his partner's body, while Yusei stuck with a more passive approach.

15. Touch

Never a day went forward when they didn't bumped fists together.

16. Weakness

Kiryu's vendetta against the police marked his downfall.

17. Tears

And what lead to Yusei crying out in the stormy night.

18. Speed

Their final match conducted within the dome of Speed World.

19. Wind

Braving the storm was only half of the battle, that fateful dark night.

20. Freedom

All they want was freedom over what they could do in Satellite.

21. Life

One of Yusei's ultimate goals was to give Kiryu redemption, one that succeeded.

22. Jealousy

Darkened Kiryu despised not having the bonds like Yusei held.

23. Hands

Their hands clasped as Kiryu pulled him out of imminent death.

24. Taste

Kiryu craved the feeling of power, and to please his younger brother.

25. Devotion

His promise to defeat the darkness that tainted Kiryu kept Yusei going.

26. Forever

Even gone now, Yusei will always regard his older partner fondly.

27. Blood

"Stay here" Yusei ordered as he wiped the officer's blood off Kiryu's shirt.

28. Sickness

No matter what ailment plagued Yusei, his leader stood by him.

29. Melody

The Team Satisfaction raids on the rival gangs were composed perfectly by Kiryu.

30. Star

Yusei's amiable and fogiving attitude to the leader stuck out like diamond in the smog filled sky.

31. Home

Even in the ghettos, they could find salvation.

32. Confusion

Kiryu's judgment was clouded by misunderstandings of their past.

33. Fear

While Yusei was terrified Kiryu's god bounded to earth.

34. Lightening/Thunder

The white-hot lightening streaked across the sky as the Signer of Light and Signer of Darkness prepared to fight.

35. Bonds

Yusei's bonds with Kiryu he will always treasure and use them to aid him in the future.

36: Market

"Take a look at this!" Kiryu excitedly pointed out to Yusei in a street with trashy vendors.

37: Technology

He, a genius at salvaging junk, always had to repair Kiryu's damaged duel disk.

38: Gift

Kiryu's new skills from a god only posed to challenge their broken relationship.

39: Smile

For the first time in years, Yusei could release his happiness when Kiryu was reborn.

40: Innocence

His leader's fall from grace marked the end of his silly teenage years for Yusei.

41: Completion

In a wrecked building site, Yusei found their blacked out map of Team Satisfaction's turf.

42: Clouds

"It's going to rain soon." Kiryu remarked as he slide back into his chair, addressing Yusei while looking up.

43: Sky

They both deserved to be the stars of hope and gratification across the night sky; even if only one was regarded as such.

44: Heaven

Perhaps, he would receive a better choice of afterlife, Yusei pondered.

44: Hell

It would certainly be better then what fate crushed him with the first time.

46: Sun

The leader represented a fierier personality of the pair.

47: Moon

While the younger man was more calm, and tried to blanket Kiryu's impulsive actions.

48: Waves

"Lets do this!" Kiryu shouted eagerly to his brothers, their conquests eventually rippled throughout the entire island.

49: Hair

Kiryu chuckled as he touched the tip of Yusei's spiked hair; "How does it stay up?" he teased.

50: Supernova

Even when the star of satellite died out, his actions alongside Kiryu coupled with connecting the two cities again are never forgotten.


End file.
